Nicole's Song
by Cena-holic8
Summary: Childhood Friends. High-School Sweethearts. Husband and Wife. Follow the sweet story of two people's lives that does have a happy ending. One-shot songfic


**I was bored and I wrote this one shot awhile back. This song is Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. So enjoy and tell me what you think. And for all the Randy and Nicole(from LMBYH and NEM) lovers out there this one is for you lol.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

The Orton family were all gathered around their backyard for a good old neighborhood barbeque. They invited just about the whole neighborhood to welcome the new family that just arrived a couple of days earlier. They moved into the house right next door and the Ortons could have sworn they looked just like the Massaros. The Massaro parents and the Orton parents have been friends since college but have drifted apart over the years.

Elena and Bob Orton were very excited to see Stephanie and David Massaro. They haven't seen the other couple in over 7 years.

Finally, they see their old friends come walking over to their yard, their 2 daughters in tow. Elena ran over to them, "Stephanie! David! It's been such a long time."

The older blonde woman smiled, "It sure has been. It's so good to see you."

Bob and David exchanged their greetings to the other. David said to Bob, "So, do you still have little Randy and Natalie running around?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course. Natalie is about eleven now. And Randy is nine and we have another one, Nate, and he's about four… Wait here and I'll round them up for you."

He left to go find all the Orton children while his wife glanced at the two Massaro girls. "Well one of you must be little Ashley."

"Yes… Ashley, say hello." Her mother told her.

The taller, blonder girl muttered a shy hello. Stephanie continued, "She's about ten now… and this is my youngest, Nicole. She's seven."

"Their beautiful, Steph… they look just like you."

"Thank you." The Massaro mother smiled.

Bob Orton finally returned with the little Ortons. They all looked a lot alike. Bob introduced them and they all gave a polite reply back. He finally dismissed them, telling them to go play. Nate took off as soon as his legs hit the ground. Randy and Natalie lingered.

Natalie looked over at the elder Massaro. "Do you want to go up in my room and play with my barbies?"

Ashley smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

The girls ran into the house so that left Randy with Nicole. "Why aren't you going?" Randy asked the brunette Massaro sister.

He assumed the girl would like a game like that since she had a pink bow in her hair and was dressed in a little pink shirt and skirt. He noticed how her face wrinkled, "Because I hate playing with Barbies. My big sister thinks I'm weird because I like wrestling figures over them."

Randy perked up at the sound of wrestling. "Really?" The girl nodded, hoping that this boy didn't think she was weird too. "Well I have some figures. I even built a little ring all by myself. Do you want to play?"

The little girl's face lit up with excitement. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Her and Randy ran up to his room to find them and came outside to have their own little tournament. Nicole giggled the whole entire time and was having so much fun.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

David Massaro overheard his youngest daughter's infectious laughter. He was talking to Bob when he pointed over to the pair. "Look at those two… they seem to be getting along just fine."

Bob looked over and smiled, "That is great they are getting along… so your littlest one watches wrestling?"

"Oh yeah, every Monday night she is in front of that tv." He studied the older Orton boy. "That Randy is a spitting image of you."

The Orton man nodded, "Yeah, he was exactly the way I was when I was nine… having girls chasing after him and having no idea what to do about it."

They chuckled together. David thought of something funny while looking over at the pair again. His daughter looked so happy as did Randy. "You know what would be a funny story to tell? If those two grew up and fell in love."

The other man smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, that would be a story."

The mothers overheard the two men and smiled at each other. But rolled their eyes and dismissed the idea.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you beat me u, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

"Catch me if you can!" Randy called behind him as he ran up the ladder ro his tree house. He hurried up and pulled it up so that Nicole couldn't get up.

"Come on, Randy! That's cheating!" She accused.

Randy would always do this when they played tag. And whenever she wanted to check out his tree house. He very rarely let her up himself. "No it isn't! It's a new rule… whoever gets to the tree house first is safe."

"You just made that up!" She said, pouting. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah, I can because I'm bigger than you and can beat you up if you don't follow the rules." Randy smiled his devilish smile, looking down at the brunette.

She crossed her arms, "Fine! Since you won't play right, I'm going home!"

And she started to stomp away from the tree house. Randy frowned and hurried to the tree house window that faced her house's direction. He didn't want her to leave. "Wait Nicole! I was just kidding! I promise I'll play right!"

When she was still walking towards home, trying to ignore her best friend, he yelled, "I'll let you come in the tree house!"

She stopped and turned towards the tree. "Really?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah come on. I still want you to play."

Nicole smiled big and ran to her best friend. This was the very first time Randy really let her up without being tricked somehow. And she knew he never really was going to beat her up… he just like acting tough.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I  
Oh my my my_

Eleven year old Nicole ran over into Orton's backyard where the thirteen year old was waiting for her. He seemed to have matured some and it was a wonder to both of the kid's parents on how the two still were very good friends.

"Hey Randy!" The brunette girl smiled excitedly.

He smiled, "Hey Nicole! Glad that you could come."

Nicole rolled her light blue eyes playfully. "Of course I could… so what do you want to do?"

Randy thought for a moment, "I don't know… got any ideas?"

"Hmm… what about truth or dare?" the eleven year old suggested. They walked to the bottom of the tree where the famous tree house stood.

Randy scrunched his nose, "Nicole, that's a girl's game."

"No it isn't!" She protested. "… I think you're just too chicken to play!"

"Am not!"

"Prove it!"

"… Fine! Dare then!" the dark haired boy challenged.

Nicole mulled some ideas in her head for a little while. She had to pick the perfect dare, "I dare you… to uh… KISS ME!"

"What?" Randy asked, making sure he heard her right.

Nicole smirked, "I dare you to kiss me!" She thought that this was going to be all her. She had definitely won their little argument. No way was Randy going to take this dare.

Randy immediately shook his head, "No way!"

"Hah! I knew you were just too chicken!"

She teased the boy, making chicken noises and laughing at him. Finally he said, "Sit your butt down here."

Nicole immediately stopped, "You're really going to do it?"

Randy shyly nodded. "I'm not chicken." He didn't know how this was going to work. He only kissed one other girl before and that was spin the bottle at summer camp. And Nicole was his best friend so it was most likely going to be awkward after this. But Randy Orton was no chicken.

Nicole blushed. She tried to think of something quick. When he started to lean in, she hurried and slapped his shoulder. She stood up and started to run, "Tag! You're it!"

Randy looked at the eleven year old girl and smiled. A game of Tag could never get old. He took off chasing after her, her laughter could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Spring break was finally here! Sixteen year old Nicole Massaro was so excited to go to Myrtle Beach with her best girlfriends and Randy and his bunch. She couldn't believe her parents let her come but Randy was going to be there so they felt better about it. Their plane had landed and the girls said beach for their first activity.

"We'll meet you in the lobby in 10." Nicole told her best friend and Randy nodded in agreement.

"I've never realized it before now, but dude she's hot!" Randy heard John say to Dave.

Dave quickly agreed. "I know! I don't know how I didn't notice it before."

Randy was about to ask who they were talking about. If there was a hot chick nearby, he definitely wanted to know. But the girls had finally arrived. They all walked down to the beach and the guys went to the ocean while the girls were going to lay out in the sun.

"So guys, who were you talking about earlier?" Randy asked his friends.

John smirked, "Nicole, man!"

"Nicole? My best friend, Nicole?" Randy demanded.

"Yeah… don't tell me you have never noticed?" Dave laughed at his friend's cluelessness, "Friendship has made you blind, man. Take a real good look at her."

Randy shook his head. No one talked about his Nicole like that. "Whatever. I would appreciate it if you guys could keep your hormones in check and not try to get with my best friend. Or even try to talk about her like that."

They both smirked but then went to try surfing. Even though Randy wanted to ignore their comments, he couldn't. He shot a look over at the brunette girl. She was standing by her beach towel in a black bikini with white polka dots. When he gave her the once over, he realized she really wasn't the seven year old girl he met nine years ago. She matured into a beautiful young woman. He didn't quite know how to take this newfound fact but his stomach was in knots.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two a.m. riding in your truck  
And all I need is you next to me_

Randy had finally had the end of it. He liked her and hoped that she liked him like that too. He asked Nicole on a real date. She was way surprised but agreed. Randy never knew that she had liked him for years.

He took her to a little diner in town. He was so nervous that he really didn't say much so he knew she was bored out of her mind. But Nicole loosened him up like she always could. She talked to him like it was any other time they spent together. He drove her home and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she went inside.

All night he tossed and turned. He knew he could make their first date better than that. He threw on jeans and a tee and quietly slipped outside. And totally cliché but threw rocks at her window. Nicole immediately went to her window and opened it.

"Randy? It's 2 in the morning… what are you doing?" she asked softly.

He smiled, "I wanted to give you a real first date… would you like to go for a ride?"

Nicole smiled back. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her so how could she say no? "Give me five minutes."

She hurried down but quiet enough so that her parents wouldn't wake. When she got in her driveway, Randy was already in his truck ready to go. They drove out and he took her to an open field with freshly mowed grass. He went through it and came to a stop in the middle of it.

"Come on." Randy got a blanket from the back as Nicole hopped in the bed of the truck. He sat down beside her and draped the blanket over them. She cuddled against him and gazed up at the beautiful, clear night sky.

"This was what our first date should have been like…" Randy hugged the girl to him, "I'm sorry it was so crappy."

Nicole looked up at him, "Randy, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter. It is just great to finally know that you want to give this a try."

He grinned. Then they shared their very first kiss under the starry sky. She smiled as she cuddled even closer to him.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside, until the morning light_

It had been about a month since the couple's first date. Randy really thought that this was the best relationship he's ever had and he had no doubt about it. That is, until now. "Why did your ex girlfriend have to come along with our group to the movies?"

"I'm sorry, babe. She's dating one of my friends so she kind of had to." Randy answered, starting to get annoyed.

"Ok, but she didn't have to flirt with you when I was standing right there beside you!" Nicole yelled, frustrated.

Randy rolled his eyes and yelled back, "It's nothing! Stop overreacting, Nicole!"

She glared at him and didn't say another world. She got out of the truck and slammed the door as hard as she could. She hurried inside her house. Randy slammed his hand against the steering wheel, yelling dammit.

He went to go after her but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard sobbing coming from her bedroom window. He hated himself truly for making her cry. He sat down against a tree and stared at her window…

Nicole woke up around 5 and looked out to see Randy's bedroom window. He wasn't there!? She looked towards her front yard and saw him there, asleep against their tree. She threw on her jacket and brought her comforter with her. He was still sleeping soundly and had the clothes he had on from the night before. He stayed out all night? She draped the comforter over him and cuddled beside him. He saw this and sleepily, wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Me too." Randy whispered back.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Randy, where are we going?" 21 year old Nicole Massaro asked her boyfriend.

The 23 year old Randy smiled. "I told you, babe that my mom and dad wanted to have a barbeque this weekend and your family is invited to."

"Oh yeah… but knowing your dad, he's up to something." Nicole replied but smiled warmly, "But you know how I always love to visit home."

"I know." Randy nodded and kissed his girlfriend's top of her head. He pulled into his old driveway and they both walked up to the house, hand in hand. When they reached the backyard, they were immediately greeted with hugs and kisses.

"I've missed you so much, honey!" Nicole's mother exclaimed to her youngest daughter. Then she turned towards Randy, "I can't forget about you dear!"

He smiled as the woman gave him a hug as well. They all had a blast, eating and talking just like old times. Randy's hand never left hers. Finally it was about 7 when the sun started to set. He got up and nudged Nicole to get up with him. He led her over to the bottom of the tree where the old tree house still stood. They faced each other.

"Do you remember when this was first built?" Randy asked, pointing to the tree house.

Nicole smiled, "Yeah, you ran up it so fast and you told me no girls were allowed in it."

He chuckled while everyone else laughed with him, "Yeah that. But I was talking about when I finally let up and what you asked me."

"Oh," She giggled, "Well it was after we played with your wrestling figures for hours. I asked you if we were always going to be friends… forever. You turned to me and said 'Duh'"

They all laughed. Randy looked at his girlfriend, "We spent every waking minute together, if that was ever possible. It was always Nicole and Randy or Randy and Nicole. If you saw one of us, almost always you would see the other. I was blessed when you walked into my life 14 years ago, with your little pink bow and all."

Randy kneeled down on one knee and Nicole's hands flew over her mouth. "Randy!? Oh my god!"

He was so nervous, he was literally shaking. "Nicole, you are everything to me. You are part of my past, my present, and hopefully my future. I couldn't imagine life without you in it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. Nicole was tearing up, "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nicole Elizabeth Massaro, will you marry me?"

Her hands were still over her mouth and tears were falling down from her eyes. She had never been this happy before in her life. Her hands went to cover her pounding heart and said, "Of course I will marry you."

His face lit up with excitement as he slipped the ring on her left hand. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her on the lips eagerly. Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple. This was truly one of the best days of his life.

_Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do, and I did too_

Randy looked into his very soon to be wife's eyes. He recited his vows to her and there wasn't a dry eye in the small church. Now it was her turn.

"Randy, remember my first day of second grade when I came on the bus, crying because some little jerk made fun of my pink bow. After I told you what was the matter, you muttered something and didn't come back for ten minutes. I wonder what you did but was just glad that you were back. Then the same kid that made fun of me came on crying and had a bloody nose." Everyone chuckled at the memory while Randy just smiled.

She smiled back at him, not really noticing anyone else, "You told me whenever someone hurt me in any way, I was to come and tell you. You would take care of it. And I believed you. I knew than what I know now, as long as I'm with you, I would be safe. And I love you, I think even then. Everyone told us it was just puppy love but I know we were different. I love you, always have and always will. I look forward to our life together."

He just couldn't stop smiling at her. This was really it. He had found his soul mate, he just knew it. He had made the perfect choice in Nicole. Not only was she his girlfriend for 6 years but had always been his best friend for 15 years.

"Then Nicole, would you take Randy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love him and stay faithful to him, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Nicole looked into Randy's shining blue eyes and replied, "I do."

"And do you Randy, take Nicole to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and stay faithful to her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Randy quickly replied without hesitation, "I do."

The minister smiled, "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

He cradled his face into his hands and gave her a soft kiss on the lips; the sweetest kiss he had ever given her. They pulled away and looked around. Both of their mothers were crying tears of happiness and Nicole's dad had tears in his also. But what surprised them was that practically the whole time came.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

27 year old Nicole just couldn't make her five year old daughter, Anya, sit still. She had finally given up this task. She let Anya run around in the front yard where Nicole could sit out on the front porch and watch her little girl. She had her 2 month old son, Ryan, in her arms. She watched as Anya, dark haired just like her father, played with her doll house outside.

After about a half hour, she saw her husband, Randy's car pull into the driveway. That was funny, she wasn't expecting him. He had been on the road for 2 months straight and hasn't got a day off. He only had a week off after Ryan was born. Nicole was pissed but had to accept that that was the life of a wrestler.

Her five year old's squeals of excitement broke her thoughts. "Daddy's home! Mommy, Daddy's home!"

Anya ran over to her father's car as Randy was already out and holding his arms out for her. Anya was definitely daddy's little girl. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. He carried her over to Nicole while Anya just clung to him like he was going to leave again any minute. It was getting harder for Anya now that she was getting older. She missed her dad a lot.

Randy set her down and kissed the baby on the forehead. Nicole smiled and gave Ryan to her husband so he could hold his son. "Welcome home, hun." She pecked him on the lips.

Randy looked down at the 2 month old newborn. "How has he been?"

They all sat down on the bench on the front porch. Nicole pulling Anya in her lap. "He's been good. But he was fussy for awhile for like a month but Ash has been a big help…"

She knew he felt bad for leaving. She didn't hold that against him. "I'm so sorry, Nicole. I never meant for you to do this all by yourself…" Randy looked into his wife's blue eyes, "But Vince has given me the rest of this month and next month off… he feels bad that I haven't spent time with my family for a long time."

She smiled big, "That's great, Rands."

Anya finally comprehended what her father said, "So your staying for a long time, daddy?"

Randy smiled, "I sure am, princess. Why don't you go get ready and I'll take you out for ice cream to celebrate."

"Ok! Give me two minutes!" and she hurried off back into the house.

Randy gave the baby back to Nicole. She smiled after her 5 year old and turned to him, "You know she thinks the world of you."

He sighed, "I know… and it kills me that I can't be here more for her. You know, who would have thought that I would finally settle down and have a daughter."

Nicole smiled, looking at her husband, "Yeah, 20 years ago I could never imagined us together."

"I couldn't imagine us together either. You were my best friend then after all." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "But now, I could never imagine myself with anyone else. I love you and I will always love you, even when we are in our eighties."

She chuckled, "So you'll still love me even when I have gray hair and wrinkles."

"Of course, I'll love you for all eternity."

Nicole smiled and kissed her husband sweetly. She knew why she could put up with him being gone all the time. She loved him. And that was enough. He loved her too. And that was even better.

_I'll be eighty seven; you'll be eighty nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my_


End file.
